


Rabid

by Unusual_Raccoon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 6, Complicated Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, ost: Bastille - Divide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: "She needed this, needed him. When they came together they were like wild animals - they were rabid."Black Siren pays Oliver a visit on a lonely night.
Relationships: Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Rabid

**Author's Note:**

> Random Season 6 fic, hope you like it. Really quickly, just thought I'd clarify this is not a songfic, I just thought the song fit the overall theme and torment of the story.

Laurel watches him from her spot, perched on the corner of his bed. Her eyes linger on his rather impassive face, he looks calm, unburdened by the scowl she had grown accustomed to seeing on him when he’s awake. He looks younger, not as young as the face of that old photo she had held onto all these years, but younger still.

It had become a bad habit, seeking him out on nights like these. Falling prey to the compass in her bones, that stubborn arrow that existed deep within her being, inevitably pointing her in his direction. They were enemies now, having sided with Cayden James and his lot. Yet, here she was all the same.

Still, she couldn’t sleep without satisfying the urge to check on him. To feel the reassuring warmth of his pulse beneath her lips. To find him intact...alive.

Laurel leans forward, feeling the bedsprings groan at the shift in her weight, the sound isn’t loud, but it’s enough to jerk Oliver from his sleep. She watches as he sits up firmly in his bed, there is an urgency in his movement, his eyes are glazed with the vestiges of sleep. She feels the potency of his gaze, there is a reverence in the way he stares at her, an unrestrained want, then he blinks, once, twice, before returning to himself. There had been something unbearably raw in his sleep-addled stare, that unspoken desire shining vibrantly there.

Laurel didn’t mind the lack of conversation, she hadn’t turned up to chat. She slinks closer, watching as his eyes are glued to her, like a predator eyeing it’s prey. A shiver courses up her spine as she quickly, but cautiously straddles his shins. The soft swell of her naked lip pinched between her teeth as she waits for his reaction, for him to buck her off, yet he never has, and this night is no different.

She inches closer, growling a sound low in her throat as she glides up the length of his legs, sucking in a shaky breath at the purposeful dig of his knee against the seam of her jeans.

If she is an untamed creature as she believes herself to be, Laurel supposes Oliver is equally so. His massive hands encircle her waist, pulling her the rest of the way, depositing her in his lap where he knows she craves to be. There is a sharp crook of his lips, too clever to be a smile, more like a bearing of teeth. He snares her in his arms, and stares with all the wonder of a fisherman who reeled in a siren instead of a trout.

His hands follow the curves of her body, pushing at firm muscle as he rids her of her clothes. Oliver pulls her down against the swell of his erection, large hands maintaining their firm grip on her waist.

He snarls at the sharp dig of her nails against his skin, having shaken off his hibernation, he clutched her close. Laurel leans into him, the harsh clack of their teeth and scrape of their panting mouths happens without ceremony; she doesn’t mind it though, her dreams of anything ceremonious had sunken to the bottom of the ocean years ago.

She trembled at the hot glide of his tongue, the pull of his teeth that left her breathless, this wasn’t what she wanted, but she figured it was what she needed. She needed this, needed him. When they came together they were like wild animals - they were rabid.

Laurel slumped against him, wheezing out a desperate sound between her teeth as he gave her what she craved, pushing his way inside until she couldn’t take anymore. They shuddered, palming at each other with dazed hands, groping blindly until Laurel found her grip on his shoulders. Talons sinking into the dense musculature as she began the steady grind against him.

She shivered, head tilted back at the flex of his teeth over her throat, the flick of his tongue over her pulse that nearly brings tears to her eyes. Laurel is persistent, rocking in his lap, feeling his length saw into her again and again. It’s grounding, the pleasure tethering them together, warmly panted breaths exhaled in the small intimate space between their mouths.

He holds her tight, his grip bruising as he pulled her firmly down his length, burying himself in her molten sex. The pleasure he gives teeters of the brink of pain, grating across jumbled nerve endings.

Laurel’s mouth fell open with a harsh gasp, eyes wide as she felt the unfettered poke of his cock against her cervix. The angle was odd, tangled in his lap. She sees the recognition in his eyes, the worry reflected there. She claps a hand over his mouth before he can apologize. She holds it there, rocking back against his length, resuming the froth of pleasure burning between her legs until he seems to abandon his attempt at an apology.

Her hand shakes where it slips free from covering his mouth, digits catching at his lower lip, pulling until she exposed the pink of his gums and startling white of his teeth, smiling at the wet glint where he bared them for her.

Laurel purrs a delighted sound low in her throat as Oliver continues his rough pace, bouncing against him like prey playing dead, limp and malleable as he pounded into her. They are suddenly cheek to cheek, the scrape of his stubble against her skin is dizzying and she loves it. His breath is warm on her neck, as her chin digs into his shoulder. He doesn’t complain about the belated drip of drool from her agape mouth. Her mouth hangs open, air punched clean from her lungs each time she is pulled down on his length, feels him buried within her.

She makes no sound, none that is distinguishably human as she ruts against him, desperate for all that he has to give. It is a savage exchange of pleasure.

Laurel shivers as she reaches her climax, gripping him until his skin breaks beneath the sharp press of her talons. His blood catches beneath her nails as she holds him close, tears of joy and sadness leak from eyes. She lurches against him, her face hidden against his neck as she feels him still, his cock twitching within her, wrenching free a broken moan. Laurel gasps a grateful sound as the warm splash of his cum fills her up. She feels hot, and sticky, and full. His pulse is hammering beneath her lips as he cradles her against his chest. 

Regardless of how many times she had experienced this feeling, Laurel doubts she will ever grow tired of it.

She tries to move, wincing at the loss of him, his wet cock suddenly pinned between her stomach and his, smearing her with the crude dredges of their release. Oliver reaches for her again, and Laurel frowns swatting away his big hands where they instinctively settle on the jut of her hips.

“Stay…” He utters finally, Laurel anticipated any words to leave his mouth to be colored with the same aggression that fueled their lovemaking, yet the word was called out in a plea.

She flinches from it, terrified of what it might mean. She urges herself off of him, grimacing at the warm flow of his seed spilling between her thighs. Laurel is fumbling for her clothes when he says it again.

_ Stay _

She ignores the desperation in his voice, though it pains her. If they are animals, as she knows them to be, she drowns out the quiet request - animals don’t speak, she reminds herself. They are lesser creatures with base instincts.

Laurel thrashes wildly when she feels his arms wind around her, his hold is firm and unyielding. He doesn’t drag her back to the bed as she thought he might, not with his teeth at the scruff of her neck. He just holds her, bare skin against bare skin. It’s overwhelming now. Terrifying.

She pushes harder against his hold, only managing to be wrestled against his chest. Face to face with him now, she recognizes the warm tears in his eyes. She knows what it’s like to want something as badly as he wants her. He stills beneath the tender curl of her palm against his cheek, trembling like a leaf despite the way he towers over her.

He opens his mouth once more, eager to ask one last time, yet just as she had prior, she claps a hand over his mouth to silence him. She thinks she’ll run the risk of being tamed if he asked again. Oliver slumps against her hand, his blue eyes are sad - already missing her.

Laurel pulls away cautiously, eyeing him in the event he decides to be vocal once more, but it appears he learned his lesson. Animals don’t speak, she says to herself once more. Stepping into her clothing, the snug fit of her denim chafes against the drying semen on her thighs. Her skin feels raw and itchy, simultaneously hot and cold as she tugs on her shirt.

Shrugging on her jacket, Laurel shuffles back over to Oliver, where he remains, eyes to the ground like a puppy who had been scuffed on the nose. It was almost amusing if not for the fact that she felt the same way.

She tips her finger beneath his chin, trying not to wince at the look in his eyes, not sure if he was missing or mourning her. Oliver croaks a sad sound, and Laurel hates it. She leaned up carefully, pressing her lips to his, and the noise she muffles against his lips is  _ human _ . It’s raw and desperate, her tears blurring with his. She sniffles, whining when his lips chase away the evidence of her grief.

Pulling away, she scrambles back towards the window she had entered from. She notes the lack of light in the night sky as she slides the window open, silently slinking to the dark. Like all rabid creatures she shrinks from sunlight, hides these sweet secrets in the dark.

Laurel feels an ache splitting up her chest, cracking her heart like a fissure as she detects his soft sounds of sadness when she flees. Swallowing her guilt and her pain, she takes off further. People who got close to her died...and she couldn’t lose him, not again.

So, she’d settle for this, for this animalistic hunger that chewed them up. Despite how terribly it hurt to leave him, Laurel knew, like all predators in search of prey - she would be back again soon.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed this fic, it was a little more raw and wild, with plenty of angst mixed into it. It's the kind of relationship I could picture Oliver and Earth-2 Laurel getting into while still grieving their respective halves.
> 
> I didn't have anything to post for day 6 of the Lauriver Holiday event, but I figured readers would enjoy something regardless.
> 
> Anyway, if you enjoyed this fic, please don't hesitate to leave a comment, I love to hear what my readers have to say.


End file.
